1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for providing guide information for a camera and, more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for providing guide information for adjusting a direction of a light source that illuminates a subject to achieve an optimum orientation of the light source relative to the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, conventional cameras provide a function for adjusting the brightness of an image to obtain a desired result. There are two methods for adjusting the brightness of an image provided by the camera. The first method uses an internal strobe or a detachable strobe as an auxiliary light source. The strobe provides a predetermined amount of light at the moment of photographing by synchronizing with a camera control system. The second method selects a desired or correct lighting condition by controlling a shutter speed, an aperture setting, auto white balance (AWB), and a numerical exposure index adopted by the International Standardization Organization (ISO) that may be used to indicate the light sensitivity of the camera.
However, a strobe provides a limited amount of light, and therefore cannot be used to obtain an adequate photo under conditions of low ambient light. Moreover, a strobe provides a different level of image quality compared to a photo taken with a natural light source. The foregoing method of controlling a photographing mode of the camera permits adjustments only within the range of ambient light provided by a given photographing environment, and thereby the usability of this method is limited.
Basically, controlling the brightness of an image or controlling an exposure in photographing is preferable to processing the image after the image has been gathered.